Seven Flowers for Lily
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Siete flores para Lily. Siete momentos en la vida de Severus Snape. SS/LE.
1. Violeta

**Enlace Original:** www . fanfiction (punto net) (barra)s / 7366272 / 1 / Seven-Flowers-for-Lily

**Autor: **Paimpot; www . fanfiction (punto net) /u/ 2289300 / Paimpont

**Traducción: **Luna Lunática

**Disclamer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic pertenece a **Paimpot**, yo sólo hago la **traducción.**

**Resumen: **Siete flores para Lily. Siete momentos en la vida de Severus Snape.

**Avisos:** Ninguno.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Os traigo una nueva traducción aunque esta va a ser muy cortita, de hecho, subiré todos los capítulos (siete) hoy mismo :) Aunque hay algunas cosas que no me llegan a... mmm... cuadrar del todo, es un fic muy bonito, corto y con una temática muy buena para el día de San Valentín, ¿verdad? En fin, espero que os guste mucho y me dejéis comentarios sobre qué os ha parecido. ¡Ah, por cierto! La temática son los siete colores del arcoiris, mezclado con las flores que los representarían :)

¡A leer! _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Violeta~<strong>

Me asomo al agujero de la valla. Dos niñas están jugando en los restos blancos y grises de la nieve de marzo. Una de ellas forma duras y medio derretidas bolas de nieve y las lanza contra los troncos desnudos de los árboles. Pero la otra—una chica con el pelo como una llama—crea brillantes castillos de nieve mucho más bonitos de lo que la nieve sucia podría haber logrado. Magia. Mi propia magia llega hasta ella y una flor violeta y delicada florece en la nieve. Ella la mira con sorpresa por un momento. Luego sonríe y coge la milagrosa flor.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :)<p> 


	2. Índigo

**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a **Paimpot**, yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

**N/T: **Lo sé, al final no seguí subiendo, lo siento, pero entre unas cosas y otras se me pasó completamente. Lo terminaré hoy :)

* * *

><p>~Índigo~<p>

Ella mira dentro de su caldero con el ceño fruncido, sus rizos de fuego cayendo lánguidamente sobre sus hombros frente al vapor que se elevaba.

—Todavía es demasiado oscura—echa una mirada rápida a la sustancia lila pálido de mi caldero—. He seguido las instrucciones perfectamente, Severus, y sin embargo mi poción de amor no es tan clara y brillante como la tuya.

Aspiro el aroma de mi poción—_su_ aroma—y suspiro. Cojo una flor de color púrpura azulado de mi bolsillo y se la doy.

—Intenta con esto—le susurro—. Se llama amaranto y concede amor eterno. Yo no lo necesito; puedes quedártelo todo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	3. Azul

**Disclaimer:**nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a **Paimpot**, yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

* * *

><p>~Azul~<p>

Ha dejado su libro abierto sobre la hierba. Las páginas amarillentas revolotean en la brisa ligera de la primavera. Una pequeña flor está entre las páginas del libro de pociones, un nomeolvides. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando la veo. Ha conservado la flor que le di, la está utilizando como marca páginas. Pero el viento recoge la flor seca y se la lleva el aire. Ella no se da cuenta, está en el lago, hablando con un chico de pelo negro. Sigo la flor con los ojos, observando cómo se deja llevar por el viento.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	4. Verde

**Disclaimer:**nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a **Paimpot**, yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

* * *

><p>~Verde~<p>

Ella se olvida de añadir la hoja a su poción. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que se podría olvidar de algo así? Pero sus ojos esmeralda brillan esa mañana y una sonrisa secreta va de ella a él. Aprieto la hoja verde que dejó sobre su mesa de trabajo y la destrozo lentamente entre los dedos. Ella le susurra algo al oído y él se ríe, y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Echo la hoja en su poción sigilosamente y remuevo hasta que desaparece bajo la superficie.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	5. Amarillo

**Disclaimer:**nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a **Paimpot**, yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

**N/T: **Este es el capítulo que no me convence demasiado. Es decir, ¿Severus estuvo en la boda de James y Lily? Nop, no lo creo. A estas alturas debería ser un mortífago pero la autora se ha tomado ciertas licencias y que se haya salido del canon no quita que este fic sea muy bonito. Espero que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

><p>~Amarillo~<p>

Se detiene cuando ve que entro en la Iglesia.

—Gracias por estar conmigo el día de mi boda, Severus—dice en voz baja. Sus rizos rojos se ocultan bajo la nube del velo—. Temía que no vinieses...

Su voz tiembla.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí—le susurro y me aflojo la rosa amarilla pálida que llevo en mi túnica de gala y se la entrego.

Ella la acepta sin decir ni una sola palabra y la pone en el ramo que lleva. Entonces me sonríe y se marcha para encontrarse con su novio.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	6. Naranja

**Disclaimer:**nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a , yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

* * *

><p>~Naranja~<p>

Hay caléndulas en todas partes. Las flores brillantes parecen ser pequeños soles en la llovizna de noviembre. Su fragancia dulce se mezcla con el olor de la lluvia y la tierra recién cavada. Su ataúd blanco es apenas visible bajo el manto de flores. En algún lugar cercano alguien llora a gritos. Extiendo la mano, vacilante, para tocar el frío mármol de la tumba pero mi mano sólo encuentra pétalos suaves. Mis labios forman su nombre pero no sale ningún sonido. Añado una caléndula a las otras miles de ellas. Tal vez ella sepa que esa es mía.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer :)<p> 


	7. Rojo

**Disclaimer:**nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **J. K. Rowling**. El fic original pertenece a , yo sólo realizo la **traducción.**

* * *

><p>~Rojo~<p>

Siempre había tenido los ojos de su madre...

¿Por qué sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas repentinamente? Sin duda, el Niño-Que-Vivió no lloraría por mí. Él trata de contener la sangre impregnada de veneno que fluye por mi herida. La mordedura de la serpiente es demasiado profunda, niño; no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí. Coge mis recuerdos y entenderás. Siempre hice lo que tenía que hacer. Lo hice por ella y por ti.

Mi sangre forma un pequeño charco carmesí contra la tierra oscura. En la puesta de sol, casi parece una flor.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer, este es el final. Triste pero sigue siendo bonito :)<p> 


End file.
